


Cell Smut

by Siarh



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is smut, pure unadulterated smut. And I intentionally left names, voices, and words out so that the reader can turn this into whatever male/female pair they wanted to. I know who I had in mind when I wrote it, but I'm pretty sure you can slide anyone into the roles. Enjoy. Rated M for SMUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Smut

He heard the soft sighs and tiny whispers before he saw her. Laying on her back on the lower bunk in the empty cell, head and shoulders against the wall, feet planted firmly on the edge of the bed, hips jumping slightly at the ministrations of her fingers.

He knew he should have kept going. He knew he should have left her to her release but he couldn't help it. He was drawn in by her sighs, her moans, her smell. He was so close he could smell her. Or maybe he moved so close he could smell her.

Unable to stop himself, he moved silently towards her, entering the cell. Her eyes were tightly closed, her brain working over whatever fantasy she was playing out behind her eyelids. And the fantasy must be good the way her ass grinds against the bed. He hears her murmur what almost sounds like his name. He may be imagining it but he's pretty sure that was his name slipping between her swollen lips, between those moans and hisses.

Carefully he crouched between her legs, and tentatively licked the back of her hand. She froze, her eyes opening. His eyes meets hers, his tongue still sitting on her wrist. Her pupils dilated fully, blocking all view of her irises as her lids droop.

Nuzzling the side of her hand with his cheek and nose, he inhaled sharply, savoring her scent. She turned the hand that is nestled against her clit, sliding it to her hip. His mouth followed it, his lips seeking her middle finger, drawing it in with his tongue. They groan in unison, she because of the warmth of his mouth, him because of the tangy flavors that flooded his tongue. His teeth nip at the digit as she pulls it away, moving her hand to rest on his on her hip.

With no more encouragement than her nails lightly scratching on his forearm, he silently and tentivly flicked his tongue against the little bundle of nerves, which was already swollen from her desire and from her touches. Her hips jumped, making him chuckle against her, hot breath ghosting over her. He laid his hands on her lower abdomen, trying to keep her hips from moving too much, allowing him to do his thing. He slipped the tight muscle down from her clit down to her entrance. He wanted to delve in, thrust his tongue as deep in her as he could, but he just gently lapped at her, the tip just barely penetrating her delicate folds.

She whined impatiently, her fingers grasping at his scalp, pulling him tighter, trying like hell to make him give her exactly what she needs. But he is in no hurry, damn him. God how long had she used him as the focus of her fantasies? And now here he was, making her quiver and shake with each lash of his tongue.

"Fuck," she growled impatient and horny. She opened her eyes to meet his, watching them dance with delight in the darkness of the cell. He was enjoying this entirely too much, she decided. Her hand moved from his scalp to his ear, running her nail along the edge of the shell. As his tongue refused to speed up, she pinched the ear between her finger and thumb and not so gently yanked him up.

With a yelp, he withdrew from her nether region and took the hint, his hand around her wrist, encouraging her to let go of his reddening ear. He grinned down at her as she moved on the bed, turning to lay down properly. Thier fingers laced together as he laid down over her, still fully clothed. He settled between her legs, the material from his pants rubbing rough on her delicate skin. She did not care, and arched herself up, her folds meeting the denim and metal that made up his zipper. She humped at the hard lump that strained against her, trying to align her clit to meet him.

His lips met hers, the kiss filled with tongue, teeth and promise. He moaned in her mouth as she whimpered, her fingers straining between them, making short work of his pants, pushing them down as far as her arms would reach. When they couldn't go any further, she brought them up to run down the hardened length pressed between their bodies. Without any further hesitation, she guided him where she needed him most, and with a nip at his bottom lip, she placed her feet firmly on the mattress, using them to push up hard against him, as he slammed down into her. Their pace was nothing short of bruising, pulsing. They should have been more concerned about the squeak of the bed, and the pants that filled the cell, and spilled out into the common area, but neither cared. They were beyond caring about anything but the feel of their bodies crashing into each other.

Her body had been keyed up and close to the edge before he came in. About the 5th thrust into her, he felt her clench hard around him, her thighs squeezing into his sides, her nails digging into his back. She growled his name deep in her throat, her head arching back. He took the opportunity to lay an open mouth kiss on the side of her neck, his breath panting out across her hot wet skin as he raced toward completion. He groaned, and bucked against her, his pelvis tight on hers, pulling back just slightly before pushing hard again, exploding in her.

They laid in a tangle mass of arms and legs, his face pressed to the side of her neck, as she idly stroked at the back of his head. Neither made a move for a while, relishing the sensations that still waved through them with each twitch of the other's anatomy where they were still tightly joined. It was the sound of foot steps outside the cell that made them suddenly jump apart, their eyes guiltily avoiding the other, acting like two teenagers about to get busted by their parents as they scrambled to adjust their clothes. He tried to casually walk out of the cell after he saw her sitting up on the bed, pants back on, panties clenched in her hand. With a nod and a smirk, he left her to make her own quiet escape in her own direction as the call for dinner echoed through the cellblock.


End file.
